Breathless
by FantasytoHeart
Summary: The battle with the Trolls leaves one of the company a little worse for wear. And running from wargs and orcs doesn't help
1. Chapter 1

**Just starting back at school and with nothing to do at the moment, I've been marathoning the Hobbit and its extras and noticed a couple things. Starting with Trollshaws, in the beginning of the fight, Fili is actually picked up by one of the trolls and is quiet throughout the rest of the night.**

**In reality, the original actor that played Fili leaves during this time of filming and it is some of Dean O'Gorman's first days on set, but I wanted to make my own spin on what Fili didn't tell the others in the company.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this just for entertainment.**

The first thing he saw through the trees as he ran after the others, was Bilbo flying over the large fire with a shout; colliding with his dark-haired younger brother, knocking them both to the ground.

Throin charged past the downed hobbit/dwarf pile, leading the mismatched group of tinkers and toymakers to battle with a practiced war cry.

Fili was the last of the Company to enter the glade. The blond dwarf may be one of the youngest of the dwarves, but expenditure of sprinting to warn his uncle and the others of the trolls and running back had put him out of breath. The dwarves were swarming around the trolls legs like bees to honey. Hacking and slashing at the beasts with all of their might even if most of their strikes did not reach past the trolls' waists.

"Nori, look out!" Someone shouts just as the thief was kicked over the boiling cauldron. Fili did not have time to register the flying dwarf as thick, leathery fingers wrapped around his waist.

The fattest troll had scooped up the closest enemy, squeezing the struggling little nat tight, preparing to slam the shiny haired dwarf into the ground. While kicking out at the others that swarmed around his feet.

Fili felt the hand tighten about him, his chainmail failing in prevent the compression of his ribs. Fili only had one arm free, the left one being pinned to his side in the troll's grip. The trapped dwarf swung the sword of his free hand down on the wrist that held him. Unfortunately, the angle by which he was swinging made the blow weak and only made the vice-like hold tighter.

Fili's breath hitched as he felt more than one rib creak under the pressure. Suddenly he was falling only to land on a stump one of the troll's had been using as a seat. Black spots clouded his vision at the collion.

The fall had left him breathless, but despite the pain, Fili lurched on to his feet, unwilling to abandon his companions. Scanning the battlefield, Fili's eyes locked with Kili's and together charged a troll. Kili deciding to slide under it and swing up, while his brother slashed to the side. With another yell, Fili fought with his kin and friends. Distantly he heard, ponies whinnying and hoped the Burglar had succeeded in his original mission. Minty was his pony and she was a good girl, definitely didn't deserve to be eaten by trolls. (1)

Ori was directly to his right; Fili had bumped into the small dwarf and kept him close. He like the scribe and had much faith in the petite scholar's writing and drawing ability, but not so much when it came to the effectiveness of his wooden slingshot. Fili was right to be concerned as the next moment a troll hand wrapped over Ori's head.

Spinning around Fili struck the offending hand with a deft, two-handed blow to the troll's wrist. Causing it to throw Ori away with a cry of pain. The blond only got in a couple more swings with his sword before he heard his brother shout, "BILBO."

Looking up, Fili paused with horror as two of the trolls had the hobbit dangling between them. The largest troll spoke, "lay down your arms, or we'll whip his off."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds as the lead troll and Thorin stared each other down. Fili's breath was coming in short gasps as he watched his uncle intensely, looking to follow his lead.

Saying nothing, Thorin straightened and threw his blade to the ground with a growl. The others, Fili included, following suit.

Within the hour, the trolls had disarmed them and had half of the dwarves on a spit and the rest of them in bags on the ground. From his place at the edge of the pile, Fili couldn't see much. Gloin's lower body was draped over his legs, he couldn't move much either. Craning his neck to look over his shoulder Fili tried to spy his brother. Fili could hear him curse and struggled, but was only able to see the top of his head.

He did however noticed his Uncle Thorin, with little dignity, try and chew at the ropes that tied the King-without-a-mountain's bag shut. (2) The (frankly hilarious, despite the situation) scene fell away as his vision went black.

Fili gasped in pain and shock, twisting back to lie flat on his stomach. As the adrenaline is his system wore off, the pain in his ribs became much more apparent. On his belly was the least painful position he could get into at the moment.

As the others cursed and struggled, the young warrior took the time to evaluate his injuries. He had easily been in worse scraps, especially after growing up with an energetic little brother like Kili, but at the moment he admitted to himself he was in a fair bit of pain, most all of it coming from his chest.

"It could be worse," He muttered to himself, instantly wishing he hadn't as the dwarf struggled to get his breath back. Fili could only hope it was the way he was laying that was causing most of the problem.

The blond was pulled from his contemplation as their not-very-good burglar heaved himself up. Fili watched as the hobbit attempted to tell their captors the "secret" to cooking dwarf.

Bilbo looked as if the hobbit was trying to remember an old memory before spitting out, "To skin them first." All of the dwarves' struggles had renewed, even Fili wiggled as much as the bag allowed. No matter the pain it caused, he couldn't sit still after hearing that!

Though his energy didn't last as darkness climbed into his vision again and the noise became muffled and distant.

**(1): of the two ponies taken the second time, I can't tell if the second name is "Minty" or "Minsy". I just noted that it is the same shade as the pony Fili was riding, so I made it his.**

**(2) Thorin does do this in the film, and it makes me laugh every time**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have never broken a rib, but from what I understand it is very painful and can be dangerous if not properly taken care of. Of course, dwarves are nothing if not stubborn.**

**I am not as happy with this as I had hoped, but have found it to be a very good writing exercise. Thank you for the interest. And I'll try to add a bit more to the interactions. More action to come.**

Fili must have blacked out for at least a few moments because he was next looking up at Balin as the older dwarf swiftly cut the ropes to his bag.

"Are you all right there, laddie?" Balin asked, watching the young dwarf blink rapidly in the dawn light.

"Yes, yes," Fili insisted, "I'll get myself free the rest of the way, please help the others." Awkwardly gesturing to those still tied to the dwarf kebab. (1)

Balin stared at the Fili for a couple seconds, not quite believing him, he had watched the boy grow up and knew when he was hiding something. But decided against pushing the matter, moving to help the others. Like everyone else, he was probably nursing some wounded pride over the whole episode

Soon all of the company were free and gathering their belongings. As he was slowly replacing all of his various knives and weapons, Fili felt eyes upon him.

Straightening his slumped shoulders, the young dwarf looked into the knowing eyes of his baby brother, trying to easy his mind with a small smile. Kili was not sure of what was wrong, but could tell at a glance that something was off, the half-hearted smile did nothing to reassure him.

"Are you hurt?" Kili whispered, skipping to the point.

"No, just tired," Fili lied as he moved away. His injuries were not bad. A couple of bruised ribs would be painful, but not life threatening. He wasn't the only one nursing injuries, as others had bumps, welts and rope burn. No reason to worry anyone, his uncle was already in a foul mood and for once it was not directed his nephews.

But Kili was not perturbed, ever the stubborn dwarfling his mother always described. However, a shout from Thorin had the company moving on from the troll camp, yelling to his nephews to split up and scout ahead for a path to a possible cave. Kili was slow to leave the field as he watched his brother shuffle in a different direction. The dwarf was desperate to question his elder brother, but a glare from Thorin sent him running to find the cave. The sooner he found it the sooner he could get back to Fili.

Fili ended up finding the cave first, not far from the camp. Even from the distance he stood, Fili's nose wrinkled at the smell. As Gandalf, Thorin and a few others entered the cave; Fili was able to take a moment to himself. He had barely sat down at the far edge to the opening of the cave before a familiar shadow cast itself next to him.

"You are not alright, don't try and fool me," Kili practically shouted

"Be quiet," Fili hissed back. Hiding a wince as he shifted away from his nosy brother, "You are starting to sound like Mother."

"Tell me what is wrong," Kili insisted, ignoring the jab.

Fili was saved from responding when Nori surfaced from the cave. Asking Fili for the spade that was a part of the younger's pack. Kili offered to get it for him, rather keeping his brother sitting and rest from whatever he wasn't telling than fetch a shovel.

Fili took a shallow breath, noting that he was still unable to get a decent amount of air without a shuddering pain in his chest, but was still grateful for his brother's offer and the fact it got him to leave him alone for a few more moments. The reprieve lasted only a couple moments as Thorin approached him next.

"What have you there?" Fili asked of the blade in his uncle's hand.

"A new sword," Thorin answered simply, dusting the dirt and spider webs from the handle. "What does Kili want?" He asked quietly, inwardly smirking at his nephew's surprised glance. He was not so blind to their odd behavior as much as they thought he was. Thorin was well aware of Kili's mothering looks to his brother, something had put the boy on edge enough to draw his curiosity.

The dark King watched his youngest heir continuously glance in their direction while pretending to listen to Bifur's chatter, even taking the goat skull that was handed to him in his distraction.

"Mahal knows," Fili answered vaguely. The night and his injuries were catching up with him, fatigue and pain were wearing the warrior down. He was getting increasingly tired of people poking at him, but he was saved again from further questions as a shout went out from Dori. A warning of something rapidly approaching.

Drawing his sword, Fili charged forward with Thorin following. He ended up next to a newly armed Bilbo as a raggedy old man with a rabbit-drawn sled slid into the middle of the tense company.

Gandalf stood to the side with the new comer and the dwarves mingled amongst themselves as they waited for those that had gone to fetch the ponies. Fili occupied himself, by helping Bilbo belt on his new sword (if that's what you could call it). The hobbit had no clue what to do with the dagger and seemed to be more afraid to with it next to him than when he had been unarmed.

In hindsight, it would have been a good idea to make sure the burglar had something sharp on his person before sending him on to the trolls, but neither of the dwarf brothers had fathomed the idea of anyone walking around without some sort of blade, even Ori had a small knife on his belt. It was a fair assumption to them that the polite Bilbo Baggins of Bag End would have one as well.

"Now adjust your grip on the handle. Not too loose, but not too tight either," Fili instructed, trying to encourage the hobbit to lessen his white-knuckled grip.

"I don't want to drop it," Bilbo argued.

"At the rate you're going, there is no chance of that happening," The blond countered, wincing as he shifted to a sitting position. Though it gave little relief, no matter if he was standing, sitting, or walking the pain in his chest would not lessen. The sprint during Radagast's arrival had jarred something and now there was a constant, sharp pain to the lower left side of his rib cage. His shadow was well aware of the pain as well, as Kili hovered to his right.

"Can you stop hanging over me!" Fili snapped.

The brothers glared each other down, but as usual in the years growing up, Kili flinched first. Looking away from his angry brother, Kili was quite put out. He only wanted to help. Placated for the moment, Kili shot his brother hurt, puppy eyes as he shifted over to other end of the group. Maybe Fili wasn't bad off, though Kili didn't believe that even as he thought it.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Bilbo innocently, temporarily forgetting his fear of his own knife. He had never seen the brothers glare at each other with any sort of amnesty, letting alone openly argue.

"Yes, everything is well," He answered, "Excuse me." Walking away from the confused hobbit.

Again he felt Kili's eyes watch him, but thankfully his brother left him be. Thorin had not come to him again after the interruption, instead talking in hush tones to Dwalin and Balin as to the companies' next move. And Bilbo had gone to speak with Bofur

Fili was thoroughly annoyed with people at the moment, stepping out of the group. He paused to sit just behind the next rock, far enough away to be alone yet still able to hear the others. Out of sight, Fili decided to lift his tunic.

What he saw surprised him more than he would care to confess. Almost all of the skin he could see was black and blue. Gently laying his hand over the part of his chest that hurt the most, Fili gasped with pain and almost fell off the rock he sat on, his vision dancing with black spots again.

A rib grated underneath his fingers and blood smeared them when he pulled his hand away. Maybe he should speak to Oin, Fili moved back over to the group.

Only to pause as an echoing howl rang through the woods.

**(1): In the extras, Richard Armitage describes the spit as a "dwarf kebab" I couldn't pass up using that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wargs charged down the hill into the group of dwarves and a hobbit. Thorin killed one with his new blade while Kili had shot the other before Fili could draw his sword. The company scrambled to gather their things as howling wargs and harsh jeering of orcs in their own black tongue carried over to the dwarves.

Kili locked eyes with his brother. Fili was obviously pushing himself, but Kili could do nothing for him as the brown wizard took off and they ran for their lives.

Between hills and rock formations the party sprinted and hid from the pack that darted around them. The echoes of the beasts' howls bounced around from all directions, making it impossible to locate the enemy by sound.

Within a few minutes of running, Fili was already falling to the back. Bombur was running better than he was at this point. The frequent stops were the only thing that allowed Fili to keep up at all. Like when the 15 of them crammed under a short ledge for a few seconds as Gandalf gained his bearings.

Kili quickly found his brother bent over and huffing, "Let me help you," he said.

"No, stay with uncle."

"But."

"You are the only one that can kill at a distance," Fili coughed harshly, tasting blood in his mouth. He turned his head to keep Kili from seeing. If his brother saw the blood on his lips, nothing would convince him to focus on anything else. It was one of Kili's flaws. He cared too much. But Fili did too as guilt washed over him for hiding the truth from his brother.

It was too late to worry about injuries now. Stopping would mean death for everyone, they couldn't afford to have their archer distracted.

"You have to keep the path clear," Fili stated, leaving no room for argument.

There was no time to argue either as Thorin led the way to the next mound, only for the group to skid to a stop and run in the opposite direction as the wargs past in front of them.

The weight of Fili's pack was getting heavier and the spade bounced painfully against his back. He could barely see where he was going, just making sure to have someone's head in his view was the only way to know he was in the right direction. It wasn't long before Fili fell flat, leaving him reeling with a bright light and sharp ringing. A hand grabbed him from the back of his collar and roughly yanked him up again.

"Keep moving," A voice carried from what seemed a long way off. Fili staggered to his feet without much success. Whoever had a hold on his collar was all but dragging him.

"Fili, get up," the voice ordered. Strong arms wrapped under his and he was now standing upright. Looking over, Fili saw thick arms and metal knuckles clamped to his shoulder, pushing him forward. Fili stumbled as best he could, following blindly for a few more steps until slumping down with his back against the hard rock.

"Now is not the time to lie about, laddie," Dwalin said. kneeling beside the younger dwarf.

"I can't breathe," Fili whispered back. Years of following his former weapons teacher every command had him answering automatically. Not caring about his pride any longer he knew how much danger he was putting everyone else in.

Darkness clung to his vision. He was unable to get anything better than a shallow breath. Exhaustion covered him like a blanket, the panicked whispers of the others drifted away. Fili couldn't remember why he was here or what he was doing. The blond wanted nothing more than to slip away and sleep for an age.

"Fili," a deep voice penetrated his dark cocoon, like a hot knife.

The sound of his name whipped him back to the present, Thorin leaned over him. "Get up," He ordered before moving to the front of the line. Gandalf was urging the others on from their latest cover.

Kili and Ori pulled him to his feet, with Kili trying to take his pack from him. "No" Fili said. Ignoring his brother, Kili tried to take the packs again.

"I said, no," Fili hissed, yanking his bundles back and stumbling forward. He may be holding the company back, but he couldn't be the reason for his brother getting hurt.

Although he may have been denied relieving the packs, Kili kept close to his brother this time. When their backs were to another mound, everyone breathe stilled as a warg shuffled just above their heads. Kili could feel Fili leaning into his shoulder as he caught their uncle's eye. Thorin mutely gesturing to his bow.

Fili only just managed to keep himself from face planting again as his support vanished. He watched as Kili shot up, once, twice. The warg and rider were knocked to the ground and the dwarves fell upon them, but failed in silencing the scout.

The company fled again. They abandoned the previous method of running and hiding in between rock outcrops as there was no distraction to keep the orcs off their backs now. The company dug for spare energy to run with everything they had.

Pain jarred Fili's sides with a vengeance as he ran, drawing his blade as he went. Vaguely he heard his brother's voice shouting as the enemy dotted the hills around them

"We surrounded," He bellowed, his voice rasping. Bilbo was beside him, when he got there Fili was not sure.

However, he may have been in bad shape, but he was sure he could still out fight the hobbit. Fili pushed the burglar into the middle of the dwarves shrinking circle, ready to defend him.

Wargs closed in, orcs smirked with glee as they saw that their targets were trapped. There was no escape.

"This way, you fools," Gandalf shouted. The wizard peering over a rock ledge, he turned and slid down into the dark.

Fili stumbled around, watching as Thorin stood over a small cave. His uncle yelled for the company to move.

As they pile in, tripping over their packs and each other, Thorin stood over the entrance. Guarding their backs as his company made their escape, he yelled encouragements and curses interchangeably. The king spun around, cutting down a war that got too close with nary a blink. Soon it was just the line of Durin left above.

"Fili, go." Thorin ordered, holding his blade out, ready to strike.

"Not yet." Fili may be just able to stand, but he could not go without Kili. The archer had been firing arrow after arrow, depleting near half his stock in a few moments. He was the last one out in the open and the furthest from the opening. Fili suspected that Kili hadn't even realized the discovery of the escape route, so intent he was on his shooting.

"Kili, Run!" Thorin shouted as his youngest nephew pulled another arrow. Kili whipped around and charged toward his family, trusting his uncle to have a plan.

Leading the way, Fili dived into the hole when he knew Kili would be seconds behind him. Thorin jumped in last immediately after his kin.

Wargs converged on the cave. Orcs yelled in triumph, thinking the nasty dwarves had further trapped themselves. The elation didn't last long as a deep horn sounded.

Thundering hooves, flying arrows, and shrieks of pain resonated down into the shallow hole that the dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard crouched.

Fili had slid to one knee. So faint he did not flinch when an orc flew into the cave. He vaguely heard the word, "elves" carry to him, but he could care less. Kili kneeled in front of him, silently asking about his well-being.

"I could . . . "

"Fili, Kili, let's go"

"But," Kili tried to say.

"Now," Thorin was in a fouler mood than before, if that is even possible. He was not willing to listen to opinions or sentiments.

Kili made to argue, but Fili's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Just let him go. When we're out of here, Oin can look me over then." Fili felt like the dead orc not three feet from him was laying on his chest with a couple wargs and Bombur too, but they needed to move. It wasn't safe here, there was no way to know what was going on above them. The wargs could come back. If they were caught unawares again, it would be guaranteed that they wouldn't be so lucky.

Kili was having none of it though, turning back down the cave, calling the healer. The others had started to move down what appeared to be a narrow alley, stopping curiously at their youngest's shout. Gandalf's brow furrowed in concern.

"Kili, not now" Thorin growled, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes, now" Kili challenged, though he couldn't help but flinch at the furious glare in his uncle's eye when he did turn.

Whatever Thorin was going to shout next was cut off as blood coughed out of Fili's mouth. Everyone stood shocked as crimson liquid trailed down the blond's chin and dripped on to the cave floor.

**And another cliffhanger, my bad.**

**Man, this chapter sucked to write. I could not get it the way I wanted it. It has changed drastically multiple times, but I think I've got it now. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are very encouraging and I value them very much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**By requests I tried to get this out as quick as I could. I hope you like it.**

Everybody exploded at once. Panick rippled through everyone as one of their own suddenly appeared to be choking on his own blood.

Thorin regained ordered with practiced ease, commanding the dead orc to be moved as far as possible and for Oin to come forward. His calm tone hid the fear in his heart for his heir. What had happened to Fili?

Neither of his boys had travelled on a quest like this before (1). Fili was far from the little boy tearing up from a skinned knee, but gentle words could not make this better.

Kili got his hands on the other's dirty tunic, lifting up to reveal the black and bloody skin beneath.

"By Mahal, Fili" He whispered, gripping his brother's hand tightly as if trying will his pain away.

Fili didn't respond. He was in his own dark prison. His head pounding in tune with his heart, slow, sluggish beat. It was blinding fear, drowning without water into the abyss.

"Fili, FILI," Kili cried, slapping his brother's cheek trying to bring back to wakefulness as he held his elder in his arms.

Oin kneeled down beside the two. Kili had yanked his brother's shirt up to the shoulders. The healer had a clear view of the misshapen ribcage. A light touch had the bones grating under his fingers, electing a weak cough from the stricken dwarf.

"He's barely breathing," Kili cried, looking to his uncle for a sign of what to do. Oin put his trumpet to Fili's chest. The watery noise that he heard told him instantly what was wrong. And it wasn't good.

"There is nothing I can do." Oin looked up to Thorin, despair in his eyes.

"What is it," the leader forced out.

"A rib has punctured a lung with the amount of blood here. He is drowning in it.

Kili let out a heartbroken wail at the news. No, they were supposed to take Erebor. They couldn't be separated now; they were still on the wrong side of the Misty Mountains for Mahal's sake.

"There may yet be time," the resident wizard said, pushing his way to the front.

"Do what you will," Thorin asked, he did not care what Gandalf did, so long as Fili lived.

"Oin, I will need your help. Move over my boy," the grey pilgrim said to Kili. The youngest only shifted a little, refusing to be parted from his best friend.

Silence carried over the company as they collectively held their breath. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, how could everything go wrong so early in their quest.

Muttering of the wizards was the only thing that was apparent. He and Oin worked quickly over the blond.

A large crack bounced off the narrow walls of the cave. Fili took a shuddering breath and his blue eyes flicked open as the wizard's wrinkled hand passed over him.

Kili let out a nervous laugh, when his brother's eyes locked with his own. He had never been more scared in his life than in the past few moments. A little of that fear came back when he saw Fili wince.

"He is still hurt," Kili looked up to Gandalf.

"Yes, I could help the worst of it. But our young Fili will still be sore as he heals completely."

Oin cut him off before Kili could respond, "Come on, lad. Let's get these ribs wrapped before anything else happens" Kili's attention was drawn back to his brother. Helping him sit up and hold his shirt up so Oin could bind his chest.

Fili was silent as the other's fussed about, still trying to catch up with what had transpired. His chest was still a mosaic of bruises and the pain was still there. However, the grinding feeling in his chest was no longer present and he could draw breathe much easier than before.

Slowly his motley skin disappeared under Oin's hands. The wrapping would hold the dwarf's ribs in place and allow them to heal in the correctly.

"You'll be right as rain soon enough, my boy."

"What were you thinking," Thorin yelled, snapping Fili's dazed look to him

"I. . "

"Obviously, you weren't." the king continued, ignoring Balin quietly saying his name. Taking a breath with more control he asked, "Can you stand?"

Kili opened his mouth to respond, but again Fili stopped him with a touch. Fili pretended not to see his look of disapproval; he was surely going to hear about it later.

"Aye," Fili managed to say, leaning into his brother to help him upright.

When Thorin assured himself that the Fili could move, he ordered the rest of the company onward.

Slowly the company shuffled down the skinny passageway. Looking back to Fili, completely wrung out from the intense episode. More than one felt incredibly useless. At Thorin's prompting all continued to move on.

Fili walked just behind Kili, chewing on some herbs Oin had given him for the pain. His brother was angry with him, he noticed. Kili was close to him, but not on top of him the way he was before.

Although Fili was thankful he wasn't being mothered. It worried him as to what his baby brother was thinking. Fili couldn't look at his face as the passage being too narrow to walk wider than single file or else he might have been able to tell.

Kili had always worn his heart on his sleeve. But Fili could do more than stare at the back of his head and wonder what he and Thorin were thinking.

Fili had made a right mess of everything. Hopefully it wasn't too late to try and fix it.

Thorin brushed past Balin as his advisor tried to speak to him. The king was more shaken than he wanted to deal with, just want would this quest cost him. If it had been similar from what had just been adverted, could he pay that price?

**(1): in the book, Thorin is described having helped raised his two nephews. And neither had been so far from their home before. Both are barely considered adults in dwarf years.**

**I hope this wasn't too anti-climactic for anyone. I wanted this to be an extra tidbit to the story that PJ interpreted, not to deviate from it. Though this chapter did a Slight AU detour. Now I could either leave it here or finish out a couple more things. I don't know what I want to do yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I live in the North East U.S. so we are now being bombarded with snow. And class was cancelled. So I'll finish this off. This became a lot longer than first intended. Extra-long chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Soon enough the company moved to the end of the skinny passageway. The light seeped through, haloing the valley in a golden hazy. The mist of the many waterfalls only added to the illusion.

Rivendell.

After a few tense moments in meeting Lord Elrond, the company where shown to a wing of the house that they were to stay in. The dwarves choose to settle on the veranda all together, instead of sleep in individual rooms. As they put their packs and weapons down, Fili tried to speak to his brother.

"Kili, I want to talk to you,"

"Oh now you wish to talk. Maybe later," Kili said to him, quickly walking off to follow the others to dinner.

Fili turned to stop his brother, wincing when he did so too quickly, pulling at his injured ribs. By the time he caught up, Kili had already sat at the far table with Bofur and Bifur on either side of him.

The only seat was next to Bilbo at the second table, not that he minded. He just wanted to sit with his brother.

Dinner past quietly for Fili, silently poking at the greens that were provided.

"You should eat something," Bilbo leaned over to him. The hobbit and Bombur seemed the only one who were enjoying dinner. "How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"Well enough," Fili responded, looking over to the other table. Which was the truth. He was sore and it still hurt to take deep breaths, but the grating feeling was no longer there. His brother's anger caused him more distress than his body.

"He'll come around. You gave us all a shock today." The hobbit said encouragingly. He had been watching the blond glance at his brother since they arrived at the elf haven.

"I gave myself a shock, but I know you're right" he replied. He knew his brother better than Bilbo. Kili would not be able to stay mad; it wasn't in his nature to. He chuckled as he saw his little brother embarrass himself thoroughly.

The youngest dwarf's dark eyes sought out his own blue ones, most likely out of habit. Fili offered a sympathetic smile to his brother's foolishness, trying not to laugh as hard as the others were. Yes, Bilbo was right.

He felt different eyes upon him, looking up, Fili saw Thorin watching him. Being able to speak to his uncle. That was another story entirely.

Bofur suddenly broke into song, an old tavern song that every dwarf from Ered Luin to the Iron Hills knew. In an attempt to show Thorin and the others that he was feeling better, Fili joined in to the rowdy tune, throwing bread rolls at Bofur. The hatted dwarf had decided to stand upon a podium; he was asking to make himself a target.

In the end, it all came together like a braid.

Afterwards, the dwarves bathed in the fountain. Some of them really needed a dip, the smell was starting to become unbearable when they were still on the road. The group became quite energetic in the water, splashing about and playing games.

Fili enjoyed as many games as he could, though he may have only won because of the purple colors of his torso. The blond quickly tired of horsing around, instead actually attempted to get clean.

He started to have trouble when it came to his hair. His ribs looked much worse than they felt, but they still pained him. At the moment, Fili found himself unable to lift his arms high enough to undo his braids.

Abruptly, a second pair of hairs batted his away. Fili looked up into his brother's eyes. Wordlessly, Kili unclasped the plaits, setting the clips on the edge of fountain so they would not be lost. They continued like this for another few moments, until Fili couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have listened to you and seen Oin when I had the chance."

"So much has happened and in those few moments I had to think of a world without you."

"I know" Fili whispered, his voice thick with emotion. He sat with his eyes closed, his brother's fingers running through his hair. He could almost pretend that they were still children and Kili was practicing his braiding skills.

"Just don't make me do that again," Kili said, pressing his forehead against Fili's

"I promise"

The peaceful moment was broken when Kili suddenly forced his head underwater, laughing when Fili came up sputtering in shock at the unexpected dip.

"And next time listen to your wiser brother."

Fili only responded by splashing water in Kili's smirking face.

Evening came and the dwarves ate on their veranda, and were settling down for the night. Oin had rebound Fili's chest, insisting the wraps continue to be in place for at least 3-4 days. Luckily, ribs tended to heal quickly. Kili had accepted his apology and was back to his normal self, hovering over him the entire time the healer examined him.

The others kept to themselves, giving the young one a little privacy and dignity. When Fili hitched his breath as a sharp pain shot through, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"Breathe through it, Laddie." A large hand rested on his shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you when you first started training," Dwalin asked.

The young warrior did remember, back the first time he had hurt himself.

_Nothing was moving in the evening of Ered Luin. The sun was going down casing the empty practice field in a hazy orange light._

_But it was not completely empty, listening carefully, one could hear a soft sobbing. Behind a tools shed crouched a young dwarf ling, no older than 13 by human years. Misery radiated off the young child and shame as well._

"_I shouldn't cry," thought Fili. He was heir to Erebor, though in exile, he still had responsibilities to his people. Uncle Thorin never cries, nothing could stop him from leading or fighting._

_Hours had past as Fili sat there. He had started weapons training about 6 weeks ago, working with knives, swords, and axes. Every night he came home tired, but excited to tell his Uncle Thorin and Kili of his day and what he had learned, relishing in the look of pride in his uncle's eyes._

_How could Fili face his uncle now, with bloody scrapped knees and a split lip. He had been sparring with another student, not much older than himself, but much better with the axes they had been using._

_Fili lost, badly._

_The fight was short and merciless. Although the blades were blunt, it still hurt when it stuck Fili in the face and slamming bodily into the ring._

_The instructor had ended the fight after that. This bloody of a fight was uncommon and the teacher knew there was no regaining control after this. He was tired of these brats anyway._

"_Clean yourself up. We can't have the line of Durin walk around with blood all over." The teacher said, before walking off, yelling at the other students to care for their weapons and go home._

_Fili was alone and had been since. He had failed the line of Durin, he couldn't bare the look of disappointment that his uncle would have. Thorin would never say it out loud, but Fili would be able to see it in his eyes._

_Thud. Thud. THUD. Heavy boots steps snapped Fili from the painful memories. He huddled into a tighter ball, hoping whoever was there would simple move on without seeing him. With no such luck as a familiar gruff voice spoke out._

"_I know you're here, Lad. Come on now, it's getting dark out and your mother is worried." Dwalin said with is his typical bluntness. Thorin had caught him on his way home, asking his old friend to help him look for his young heir. Despite his fatigue of the long day, he would never turn his king down. So on a whim, walked to the open space where the young dwarves train, remembering that the boy had recently started._

_Slowly a bright blond head appeared from behind some old boxes. The reprimand died on his lips as the younger dwarf's bruised and bloody face caught the light._

_Kneeling down, Dwalin did a very uncustomary thing. He softened his voice asking, "Who did this to you," trying to force the malice out of tone. He was angry that someone had dared to harm his prince, not at the boy. Dwalin was also angry at himself, being unable to prevent his charge's pain._

"_It was just practice," Fili answered, refusing to meet the older dwarf's eye. "its fine, no one needs to know." He followed quickly still fearing Thorin's reaction._

"_This needs to be cared for. I'll take you home, Laddie." Dwalin stated, staring the boy down when he tried to argue. Silently noting the blood down the torn pant legs as he stood to his full height._

_Dwalin gently directed the sulking youth home, eventually dragging the story of how he was injured into the light as the light of the day faded completely._

"_But no one needs to know, do they? Mister Dwalin?" Fili almost didn't know why he was asking, the older solider was a loyal friend to his uncle. There was very little that Thorin did not confided in to his lieutenant. _

_Dwalin stopped the two's forward motion, grasping Fili by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Any injury is not to be taken lightly," He said fiercely, the days of Azanulbizar flashing in his memories. Those that had died by the sword were the lucky ones. Following the final battle was clouded with more despair of those who suffered and perished from days to weeks of infection. Dwalin dug many graves in those dark times. Such images still plagued him in the night, though no one but Balin and Thorin knew of them as they fought their own nightmares._

"_They are no shame, either," he continued, fingers tracing the scar on his brow._

"_But, Thorin,"_

"_Has seen more than he would like you to ever have to experience"_

"_Promise me something," waiting for an affirmative, "Don't be afraid of seeming weak. Thorin could never be ashamed of you. He carries the weight of our people on his shoulders, but you, your brother and mother mean the world to him. That will never change"_

_Fili was speechless, he didn't know what he could say to the intense look in Dwalin's eyes. Instead, throwing his arms around the older dwarf, burying his face and tears into the other's jerkin._

_Realizing how serious the conversation turned and the now sobbing dwarfling clinging to him, Dwalin suddenly pulled saying, "Right. And that's why we train, so injuries don't happen. Let's get home, your mum must be in panic."_

_Fili couldn't help but giggle at the abrupt awkwardness the tall dwarf practically radiated. "Let's go," He agreed._

_And Dwalin was right, Thorin and his mother were worried about his injuries. Though his uncle didn't seem to care that he had lost the fight._

_Except that Fili never trained with his previous teacher again, instead Dwalin or Thorin took charge of training. He quickly improved with the double blades after that._

Fili looked up at his old teacher, "I remember," He said quietly.

Dwalin squeezed his shoulder replying, "He does too," before moving back to the others.

There was no question as to who he was referring to and Fili could only hope the grizzled warrior was right.

The night passed on with the most entertaining thing that had happened was Bombur breaking the table he was sitting on. Though Fili didn't laugh long, pacing bac and forth while bouncing the flat of one of his many knives against his leg.

"Fili, come and sit," Kili told him. "Let me do your braids," he asked as Fili's hair was still undo from the bath earlier.

Fili complied, sitting next to his brother on the couch. Kili knew him too well, letting deft finger easily braiding and clasping his moustache in a matter of moments. Kili only finished one more braid behind his ear, when a deep voice broke their rever.

"Fili, come," Thorin ordered curtly before walking off.

Getting silent encouragement from Kili, Fili followed his uncle.

Fili found Thorin sitting on a bench a little ways away, out of earshot from everyone else. Thorin sat straight, casting a long shadow in the moonlight. Fili sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked, not looking at his nephew.

"Sore, but I am much better. Oin says I will be back to normal soon enough," he answered truthfully.

They sat together in an awkward silence. Fili twitched nervously, trying to find the best way to break the hush, but Thorin beat him to it.

"Fili, I am sorry."

"What?" That was the last thing Fili expected from his stern uncle, "Why?"

"I should have paid more attention to your pain. I told your mother I would protect you and your brother."

"Kili and I can protect ourselves and none of what happened was your fault. It . . . was my fault. I didn't think I was as bad off as I was. I am the one who should be sorry."

Thorin finally looked at him, the worry was visible in his eyes. He had almost a defeated expression on his face, a look Fili has never seen on him before.

His fingers moved to Fili's golden hair, it glittered like rivers of gold in the moonlight, not unlike the ones in Erebor from his youth. Thorin began braiding the strands. He had not do this since the boys were young.

A soft smile graced his normally stern face. "You will be more of a liability by suffering in silence than trying to force yourself to be at level we depend on you to be. It may cost you something that can never be replaced. You cannot be replaced. Don't be afraid to tell me anything." Fili would need to be able to ask Thorin anything if he were to be King. The boy still had a lot to learn and Thorin had to be able to support him in any way he could.

His uncle turned his head and began braiding on the opposite side of his face. His gentle touch brought back many memories of his childhood.

"I won't forget again," Fili promised, smiling at his uncle when he finished his hair with a soft thank you.

"You better not," Thorin said sternly, but Fili could still hear the humor in his tone. "Honestly you are well?"

"Yes,"

Knowing his nephew to be telling the truth, one had to be able to tell if someone was lying when it came to his nephews. "Good, because our plans have changed we leave an hour before dawn. These elves mean to deter us. We will have to move on."

"And I will be with you"

And Fili was. As they moved out, however, he was unable to prevent his brother walking off with some of his packs and when he turned around Dwalin and Gloin had grabbed and dispersed the rest of his things. No matter what he whispered they refuse to give them back and brushed him off when he tried to relieve them of his things.

He gave up when Balin whispered back, "give it up, Lad. Let's get a move on."

And so it went for the next week. The path was not too difficult, Oin no longer made his keep his chest bound, and the bruising faded almost completely. Fili eventually gained back most of his supplies by the time they had started the mountain trail, taking the last of his bags from his stubborn brother. Heft it over his shoulder with ease, showing Kili that he truly was back to normal.

Fili was ready for whatever this quest could throw at him now.

**Whoo, this baby is a whooper. I am glad to end it on this note, I believe it took them sometime to get the stone giants from Rivendell, so this is always where I had intended to end this. I hope you enjoyed. Fare thee well.**


End file.
